prettycureforlifes_fandom_of_precure_series_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JackiiSekaiReborn/Thinking about starting an actual anime
Happy After-Thanksgiving fellow pretty cure fans. You've known me as a manga artist, but now I'm thinking about making an animation series similar to an anime. It might grow far more advanced and serious as it grows. Tell me what you guys think, maybe you could give criticism and suggestions. (please don't be an idiot thanks) Basically, I turn video game consoles into cute anime girls and cool anime dudes Sypnosis A young gamer stumbles across a visual novel game. The game ends up being magical (or something) and leads him to the world of Gamindustri (pulled out from Hyperdimension Neptunia, since that would be a fit place for the consoles to live) and meets many of the characters. He starts attending a school (formerly called Console High School because I'm a lazy idiot) for consoles to learn about humans. It turns out war is a basic lifestyle of the consoles, as the protagonist sees a small war happening in a reserved battlefield outside the school. Xbox One X-tan explains to the protagonist that wars have been happening all over Gamindustri for many years, caused by disagreements about laws in the world. Xbox One X-tan admits she wishes the wars didn't have to happen, and she and the protagonist team up to spread peace across the world. They form a small group consisting of Xbox One X-tan, Stadia-tan, Mini SNES-tan, Game Boy Advance-tan, and Gamecube-tan. They recruit more members throughout the first season. The wars have started because of disagreements about laws. The largest reason is that consoles cannot directly interact with humans since it may cause havoc in the real world (I mean, how would you react if your console suddenly started speaking to you either with notifications or with a voice? 64% of yall would probably smash or destroy it, lol). Many, like Xbox One X-tan, agree with this specific law while others like 3DS XL-tan object to the law. Xbox One X-tan tried to minimize the wars by making an exception with notifications and system messages, but it didn't do anything (which luckily for XOX-tan and protagonist, means no increase of wars). Xbox One X-tan, desperate to minimize the wars, made a choice that would benefit the consoles without breaking any of her own laws. She made another exception that the consoles could play games with the humans, as long as they stayed anonymous. Consoles and humans used to be able to interact directly. That is until some kid threw his PS4 out the window in the 11th story of an apartment building (this reason might change in the future depending on the nature of the series. It will definitely change if it grows into a serious tone over time). Then, it got to a level where the consoles had to get rid of humans. Depending on how new, popular and technologically advanced the console is, they will have different levels of power and social skills. Consoles often have companions (application/software-tans, nothing to do with the sub currently) to help them battle. Whereas the older-generation consoles have abandoned their war lifestyle and have made peace with each other, the newer consoles are down to battle each other. Things usually get really rough when two opposing consoles have the same owner. I'm planning to call the series "Console Wars" or something referencing to the large financial competition between two or more companies a̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶r̶a̶g̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶f̶a̶n̶b̶o̶y̶s̶ ̶s̶c̶r̶e̶a̶m̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶p̶a̶n̶y̶/̶c̶o̶n̶s̶o̶l̶e̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶b̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶ It's pretty cliche and trash, I know About the protagonist I'm planning to have him turned into a console once he enters Gamindustri. His name is still currently TBA. Other than that, he has grey hair and green eyes. He is supposed to be wearing glasses, but he usually keeps them off. His hobby is playing video games. Defining Features: *Grey hair *Green eyes *Has the infamous anime cliche spot next to the window in the classroom *Has no taste in anime At the start, he's the boring anime protagonist. He will definitely change over time into a more cultured and exciting character. Character development suggestions are accepted. Pilot Episode Summary It starts off on Earth. The protagonist is with his friends (all female), discussing their search for a new game they should play together. All girls are relying on the protag to find a game. The protag is running out of time and is somehow able to find a game. He plays it alone, and then shows the game to his friends, but gets sucked into his computer (or something) and goes into a new world. He wakes up in Gamindustri, where everyone is anthropomorphized video game consoles. He sees what looks like an old friend of his, and encounters DS-tan and Xbox One X-tan. They accuse him of being a human (true tho) and interrogate him. He convinces them that he is not a human. He starts attending school. During lunch, he attempts to socialize with the other consoles, but they all laugh, making him think that they're too good for him. Later, he gets an entire tour of the school with Xbox One X-tan leading him around. Hours later, school ends and protag decides to go to his dorm, where he finds his roommates, the Xbox 360-tans. Night rolls around and protag lays on his bed, thinking about the dude he saw that reminded him of the old friend. Then, in the morning, while he eats breakfast in his dorm, he hears a warning over the loudspeaker, telling everyone to hide in the cafeteria. He is confused about the warning but proceeds to the cafeteria anyway. After the attack happened, everyone goes back to their dorms early and protag heads to the Library and hears gossip about a war that may possibly destroy Gamindustri. He is shocked by this news and goes back to his dorm. Once he does, he screams at the boys about the war. They laugh at him and tell him that wars happen all the time, so he just stands there. At night in his room, he wonders about those wars and the episode ends. It's dumb, I know If you have suggestions, those are welcome Notes: #I might be making a small comedy series, too #I might also be making a webcomic version #If it gets big enough, it gets a game too #Most of the characters might get real (specifically Japanese) names. No google translate crap, either Let me know what you think Characters: https://i.imgur.com/kyidKJR.jpg Category:Blog posts